


A Potential Tiger

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: The Potential and the Tiger [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back to back, claws out, and go for the jugular</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Potential Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Calvin and Hobbes belongs to Bill Watterson
> 
> Author's notes: Buffy Late S7; Calvin and Susie are ~14 and just finishing 8th grade.

Calvin looked up as Hobbes's voice cut off abrubtly, unsurprised to see Susie wander into the park. His sometimes nemesis looked like she hadn't slept in days. He didn't miss, though, her amusement at seeing the stuffed tiger on the swing next to his.

"Hey, Maggot Mouth."

Calvin smirked at the greeting. "Hi, yourself, Vole Vomit."

Anyone would think they hated each other, but the truth was? What had started as a boys vs. girls rivalry had evolved over the years into a snarky friendship. They sniped and teased and tormented each other, but if anyone else tried? They would be back-to-back, claws out, and go for the metaphorical jugular. By third grade, even Moe had stopped bothering them.

Susie tossed Hobbes over to Calvin and took the swing for herself. "Hard to believe we start high school next fall."

"And you said I wouldn't get past third grade."

"You almost didn't."

"School's boring." He jumped off the swing, and spun around. "Out here? Exploring? That's interesting."

Susie grinned at his antics.

Calvin stopped spinning, opened his mouth to say something else, but she watched the enthusiasm bleed out to wariness.

"Susie?"

She jumped off her swing, turning to see what he had. As soon as she was facing it, she felt his back at hers. At the edge of the park, robed figures approached. Even at this distance, she could see the eyes. Or rather, the lack of eyes.

"It's just like my dreams." She whispered.

"What?"

"All week. I've been having nightmares about guys like this killing me."

Calvin glanced behind him, but with more of the robed figures on his side, he couldn't spare more of his attention to her side.

"They all had knives in my dream, but... I was at home and they killed my parents. Right in front of me."

"Well, they're not going to get us." Calvin practically growled. "Hobbes! You gotta wake up! Now!"

Befoe Susie could demand what good a toy could do, an orange and black blur tackled the closest figure. The large tiger ripped out the throat out and that seemed to trigger the rest to action.

Most of them ignored Hobbes until he was on them, instead focusing on the two teenagers. They fought with the ferocity and desperation of those who know losing meant their deaths.

Susie wasn't entirely sure how long the fight lasted-- couldn't even remember what she'd done-- but at some point she and Calvin had each gotten a knife. With Hobbes taking most of their enemies out, they had made it through with only superficial wounds.

"I can't believe he's real."

Calvin shrugged, "As best I've figured out, he's something like a guardian spirit. Most of the time, he's not all that threatening. He can be an annoying pain in the ass, and plays kind of rough, but he wouldn't even check under the bed for monsters."

Susie snorted at that thought.

"Anyway, there's something like a rule he's not supposed to show himself to anyone else outside an emergency."

"I'd say this counted."

Sirens drew their attention towards the road. Neither said a word as Calvin grabbed Hobbes and the trio disappeared into the night. They would have to figure this out later.


End file.
